con esto bastara
by kugga
Summary: el fic mas cursi que he escrito, es cortito pero espero lo disfruten... ademas es shiznat! ... ;)


_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

_**Hola, hola!...como están todos, les traigo un oneshot shiznat!...les recomiendo que si sufren de diabetes no lo lean ya que lo dulce empalaga…..jajajajajaja…..estoy cumpliendo una apuesta de mi musa, si estás leyendo esto es que gane!...jajajajajajaja….(ya te quiero ver toda miss maria XD) disfruten de esto, es lo mas cursi que he escrito y escribiré no soy muy buena para esto, asi que si no está muy bien…..puss gomen, ahora no los distraigo mas, los dejo con este cortito oneshot!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Con esto bastara**

Sus músculos dolían por cada paso que daba y aún quedaban 2 calles para llegar, dio un suspiro cuando miro al cielo oscuro solo iluminado por las estrellas y la brillante luna

**Porque carajo tenía que estropearse la moto justo hoy**

Natsuki kuga siendo una de las cirujanas cardiovasculares más talentosas del país, tubo cirugía tras cirugía, manteniéndola asi 12 horas en el hospital y la chica de cabello azul no podía mas con lo cansada que estaba, solo quería llegar a la comodidad de su hogar con su amada esposa, pero cuando se retiraba descubrió que su moto no funcionaba

**Falta poco **

Miro desde donde estaba, hacia su casa, solo unos cuantos pasos más y ya estaría en su cálida y confortable cama…

**El último esfuerzo**

Se daba ánimo, sacando la llave y por fin abriendo la puerta, agradeció cuando ya estuvo adentro

**Siempre tan cálido**

Sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada descuidadamente en el suelo sin parar de caminar

**es raro que todo este silencioso**

Susurro para no despertar a nadie, llego hasta la cama y bruscamente se dejó caer en ella

**Natsuki?**

Dijo la chica adormilada entreabriendo los ojos

**Lamento haberte despertado amor**

Le susurró al oído y beso su cabeza

**qué hora es?**

**Muy temprano o muy tarde **

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña

**Estaba preocupada, ¿porque no llegabas?**

Alejándose un poco la castaña se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos

**La maldita motocicleta no quiso arrancar**

**Tu teléfono**

**Lo olvide en el hospital**

**Pero estas bien?**

**Si amor no es nada**

Esto iba para una pelea y no tenía energía ni ganas para empezar una

**Lamento no haber llamado, pero lo olvide **

Miro los ojos escarlata y beso tiernamente sus labios, nadas de pelas por hoy

**Ara natsuki esta muy dócil, estas casada?**

**No es nada **

La beso nuevamente

**no **–paro las obvias intenciones de su esposa- **tienes que descansar**

**Pero mañana no tengo que trabajar**- beso su cuello

**Natsuki**

Llamo con tono de advertencia la castaña, antes de que la peliazul contestara un golpe se escuchó, provocando esta se parara rápidamente

**Nat?**

Dijo con temor la castaña mientras veía que la peliazul tomaba el bat de béisbol del lado de la puerta

**Espera aquí amor**

**Pero **

**Solo espera**

No la dejo terminar y salió, corrió cuando escucho unos llantos, abrió la puerta de una patada y se encontró con un pequeño en el suelo

**mama**

Dijo el niño desde el suelo estirando los brazos para que lo tomara

**Que pasó peque, te caíste?**

Sonrió con cariño mientras se arrodillaba frente al niño de no mas de 4 años

**Tuve un sueño malo**

**Un sueño malo? **

La peliazul lo tomo y volvió a dejar en la cama

**No**

Dijo el pequeño sin soltar los brazos de su madre

**Que pasa?**

**Tengo miedo**

**Quieres venir a dormir con mami y conmigo?**

**Si**

Tomando al pequeño con una mano y la otra el bat volvió a la habitación donde la castaña miraba con miedo afirmando un… zapato? … entre sus manos

**Enserio?**-dijo divertida- **un zapato**

**Bueno no había nada mas**

Dijo con un puchero dejando nuevamente el zapato en el suelo

**Natsuki Ikezu** –otro puchero por parte de la castaña mientras recibía al pequeño en sus brazos-**que pasó hijo?**

**Tuve un sueño feo mami**

Contesto el niño escondiendo su pequeño rostro en el cuello de la castaña

**Bueno no pasara nada**

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cama, dejando al pequeño entre ellas

**Con mama-natsuki aquí nada nos puede pasar **

La castaña calmo al pequeño dando un beso en la cabeza

**Verdad amor?**

**Es verdad** –desordeno los cabellos del pequeño**- siempre los cuidare a ti y a mami-shizuru** –beso tiernamente los labios de la castaña-

**iiuu**

El pequeño se tapó los ojo y cambio su posición de estar en medio de las chicas a un lado y casi encima de la peliazul, ambas rieron y la castaña se acercó mas a la peliazul

**Entonces natsuki, no queda más remedio que descansar**

Con una sonrisa pícara mientras besaba la mejilla de la peliazul hablo la castaña

**No me importa**

Dijo resignada después de todo estaba donde tenía que estar

**Solo con un abrazo bastara **

Atrajo a la castaña por la cintura y acaricio los cabellos del pequeño que ya dormía a su otro lado

**Solo esto bastara, tengo todo lo que quiero**

Miro al pequeño es sus brazos y beso su cabeza, miro con amor a la castaña

**Te amo**

**Y yo a ti mi natsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andi dice: **

**Pues si no murieron por un coma diabético por lo dulce puss, hola otra vez, espero que les gustara este pequeño oneshot, con mucho cariño para mi musa, está dedicado a ti ;)**

**Déjenme sus comentario y díganme que tal les parece, apesto en lo cursi no?...jajajajajaja….pero bueno, me ire a terminar el cap de matricidio -_- ….. nos vemos!**


End file.
